A Friendly Chat
by Atterb
Summary: Post ‘All The Way.’ The next day, Buffy goes to thank Spike, and they talk. That night, Spike hangs out with the Scoobies for movie night. Cute, fluffy Spuffy. Please R&R!
1. A Friendly Chat

Summary: Post All The Way.' The next day, Buffy goes to thank Spike, and they talk. Cute, SB.  
  
*************  
  
As Buffy reached the crypt door, she moved her arm back as if to slam the door open, out of habit. Thinking better of it, she paused, lowered her arm, and knocked on the door.  
  
Not hearing anything, she knocked louder. And louder. Finally giving up, she opened the door. Stepping inside, she shouted, Spike? You here? Spike? Where the hell are -  
  
At that moment Spike's head appeared out of the hole which led to his basement.  
  
As he clambered up, he grumbled his usual, Slayer, don't you ever knock?  
  
Arms crossed, Buffy replied, I did. Several times. Loudly. You sleep like the- oh, wait.  
  
He grinned a bit sheepishly at her. Right. Sorry bout that, luv.  
  
To his surprise, she giggled. At his confused expression, she gestured towards him, explaining, Your hair. It's all spiky!  
  
Spike scowled, running his hand through his hair in an effort to tame it. As that only made things worse, Buffy giggled harder.   
  
Spike shrugged and gave up, relieved to hear her laughing, even if it was at his expense.  
  
Going over to the fridge, he called over his shoulder, Want somethin' to drink, pet?  
  
Buffy made a face. Eww, I don't drink blood!  
  
I also have, ah... let's see... pineapple-orange-kiwi juice and strawberry-banana-cranberry juice.  
  
Seeing Buffy's expression of disbelief, he hastily explained, Dawn. She came over a lot. You know, when...  
  
Right. When I was dead, Buffy said harshly. At the mention of that, Spike's face flashed from hurt to a forced blankness.  
  
Buffy sighed. She remembered what he'd said to her when she first came to visit him. At the time it hadn't registered, but she realized later that Spike blamed himself for her death. Dawn had also mentioned something about that, Buffy dimly recalled.  
  
Spike... you know that wasn't your fault, right?  
  
He turned away from her, busying himself with fixing up his blood. Uh-huh. Right, he said in a monotone, making it clear he believed no such thing.  
  
You weren't, Buffy repeated more emphatically. You did the best you could. I remember. And I heard - Dawn told me - about what happened up there... and about how you've been blaming yourself.  
  
He slammed his drink down and turned back around to face her. She was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.  
  
Damn it, Slayer! It **was **my****fault! If I'd just been a little faster... a little... but no, I was so sure I could take that bloke, but somehow he managed...  
  
Spike went and flopped down in his red armchair, arm across his face as he tried to compose himself. Buffy stared at him pensively for a moment before going to kneel at his side.  
  
she said softly. When he kept his face hidden, she gently took his hands in her own, bringing them down to his side.   
  
Listen to me. You have done everything you could have to help me... and Dawn. I don't know if I ever thanked you for looking after her this summer-  
  
Made a promise to a lady, Spike interjected.  
  
Yeah, well, said lady was dead at the time. To be honest, if I'd thought about it, I probably woulda figured that with me gone, you'd leave, get the chip out, and go on a killing spree. The fact that you didn't - that you weren't just trying to impress me before- means a lot to me. I know you did all you could. You withstood so much when Glory tortured you-  
  
Do it again in a heartbeat, he said quietly. Then, lightening up the mood a bit, he continued, Not one of my heart beats, cause then we'd be waiting a while, but...  
  
Grinning slightly at his joke, Buffy resumed her impromptu speech. I know that. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. For everything... everything with Glory, taking care of Dawn later, and for last night, too. I was just thinking about everything this morning, and I realized that I don't often tell you how much I appreciate everything you do.  
  
Spike looked at her amazedly. Everything she'd just said.... instead of blaming him for failing her, she was thanking him for all his efforts. It was just... incredible.  
  
Giving him some time to recover, Buffy went over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of one of Dawn's weird fruit juices. Tasting it, she grimaced.  
  
My sister has the weirdest taste. I mean, why do you need three different fruits to have fruit juice? It's just... unnatural, she commented, peering at the carton. Noticing that the carton was almost full, she said suspiciously,   
  
Yeah, luv?  
  
Has my sister been dropping by here recently? Since I got back, I mean.  
  
Oh! Uh... no... well, maybe a time or two... but always during the daytime, the Bit knows I'd never let her be here at night, Spike said in a rush, hoping to avoid the Wrath of Buffy, and praying that she wouldn't forbid Dawn from ever seeing him again.  
  
Buffy realized that some of the other human' food she'd seen in the fridge had probably been for Dawn. So you keep all this around, just on the off chance she drops by? Doesn't some of it go bad?  
  
Uh... yeah... but I always check the expiration date and I go buy more.  
  
Head down, shuffling his feet, Spike waited for the Slayer's pronouncement of his fate.  
  
Once again surprising him, she giggled. Looking up at her, he asked, What? You're not mad?  
  
She waved a hand in the air, dismissing the possibility. No, I just... it's so cute how you keep all her favorite foods around, and make sure they're not expired and everything!  
  
At first, Spike was pleased at the compliment, but then felt he had to defend his manhood by objecting, Hey! It's not cute! It's... uh... manly... or somethin'...  
  
Buffy continued to grin at him. Uh-huh, sure Spike, whatever you say!  
  
Trying to change the subject, Spike asked, So, is it ok if the Nibblet drops by occasionally? I mean, just every now and then maybe, and always during the daytime, and lettin' you know first and everythin'.  
  
Buffy made an expression as if she had to think hard about this decision (just to tease Spike), before smiling and telling him, Sure, Spike, it's fine, as long as it's in the day time and I know about it. You know, you really should get a phone - where are you going?  
  
Spike dropped into the basement, calling, Be right back!  
  
He reemerged a moment later, triumphantly brandishing a cell phone.  
  
When on earth did you get that?! Buffy questioned, laughing at the picture of a vampire with a cell phone.  
  
Last summer. So the Scoobies could contact me without havin' to traipse all the way out here... and in case Dawn ever needed anythin'.  
  
Wow. That's really great. Makes my life much easier! I'll get the number from Dawn later... I really do have to go now, I've got errands and stuff.  
  
Spike nodded, disappointed that she was leaving, but happy with how things had gone.   
  
Heading towards the door, she said, We're watching movies over at my house tonight, so-  
  
Sure. I'll patrol.  
  
With a grin, she turned to face him and said, No, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come.  
  
A smile lit his face at being included.  
  
Oh, I don't know... will there be hot chocolate?  
  
With marshmallows and everything, Buffy confirmed.  
  
In that case, I just might stop by.  
  
See ya tonight, Spike.  
  
See you then, luv.  
  
As the door closed behind her, Spike sat down with a happy sigh.   
  
A few minutes later, a frown came over his face.  
  
Oh bugger... what do I wear?  
  
  
**The End  
**  
****************************  
Please review!


	2. Movie Night

Chapter 2: Movie Night  
  
A/N: A coupla people said they wanted more, so here goes! But I really don't think there'll be any more after this.  
  
Oh, the ending to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' is kinda mentioned, though I don't really think it gives a _whole_ lot away. Just thought I'd warn ya! (And if you haven't seen that movie yet, you should go see it)  
  
********************  
  
An hour before sunset, already dressed and ready, Spike started pacing; patience had never really been his forté.   
  
Half an hour before sunset, his phone rang. He leapt for it, stopping it after only a note.   
  
  
  
  
  
He flopped down into his easy chair. Not the Summers girl he was hoping for, but he was always happy to talk to Dawn.  
  
Hey, Bit, what's up?  
  
Well, see, we're having this movie thing tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come? I'm not sure if Buffy will be cool with it, but maybe you could just happen to drop by,' and then it'd be rude to not let you stay....  
  
Spike smiled. _Both_ Summers girls invited him! Now, that was really somethin'.   
  
Actually, Platelet, Buffy told me about that when she came to see me a bit ago, so yeah, I'm plannin' on comin'.  
  
Buffy told you about it? You mean, like, actually invited you??  
  
  
  
Dawn squealed. This is so great! I always hoped the two of you-  
  
Don't get carried away now, Nibblet. Doesn't necessarily mean anythin', you know that.  
  
Spike didn't want to get her to get his hopes up any higher than they already were.  
  
Uh-huh, sure Spike. He could almost hear her eye-roll. Whatever you say. I'll see you tonight! Oooh, I'll hafta make sure we have lots of sappy chick flicks, just for you!  
  
Spike groaned. Dawn just laughed and hung up.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Spike was pleased to see that he only had a few minutes to go till sunset.  
  
Opening his door cautiously, he judged that shadows were deep enough for him to be able to leave.  
  
******************  
  
Arriving at the Summer's house, he dithered, unsure. Should he ring the doorbell? Knock? Stroll in as he often did?   
  
He was saved by Dawn, as usual. She must have been keeping an eye out for him, since she appeared almost as soon as he was within view of the house.   
  
Bouncing out the front door, the long-limbed teen greeted him with an effusive hug. By now, he'd gotten used to her hugs, and immediately hugged her back.  
  
Heya Nibblet, whatsup?  
  
She grinned at him. Well, Willow and Tara are in the living room, Xander and Anya are coming soon, Giles said he'd try to make it but wasn't sure, and - she paused to lean in and lowered her voice, indicating that her next words were _big secret news: _Buffy's upstairs, changing her clothes.  
  
Spike looked at her rather blankly. Ummm.. ah.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at his lack of comprehension. After a muttered curse of ugh, males!! she explained.  
  
A girl changes her clothes a lot if she's worried about how she looks. As in, Buffy wants to impress you!  
  
It took a moment for Spike to understand what she meant; once he had, he wasn't sure whether he was glad to have this information or not. On the one hand, it just got his hopes up even higher; the higher his hopes, the harder his fall, as he knew all too well. On the other hand... Buffy wanted to impress him!!  
  
He grinned at his co-conspirator. Thanks, Bit, what would I do without you?  
  
Perish in agony, she teased, sticking out her tongue at him. Come on, let's go in.  
  
She dragged him inside and pushed him into the living room.  
  
His appearance startled the Wiccas, who were in the middle of a smooch-fest.   
  
Spike felt rather uncomfortable, especially since Dawn had disappeared on him; he was just thankful that it was only the two girls he had to deal with, and not the Whelp or the Watcher.  
  
Spike sat himself down on the sofa near where the girls were, and said, Hey Red, Glinda. How're you?  
  
Both gave him small smiles, and Tara responded, We're doing well, Spike.  
  
Curious, Willow asked, So, did Dawnie invite you?  
  
A new voice rang out from the stairwell. No, I did.  
  
All three in the living room looked up to see Buffy descending. _Guess she finally decided on an outfit_, Spike thought, definitely approving of her choice. She'd chosen to keep it simple, going with dark, tight blue jeans and a black sweater. She'd left her long hair down, and Spike wondered - did she know that he liked her hair free like that?  
  
Suddenly feeling like William again, Spike stood as she entered the room. Clearing his throat, he greeted her. ello, Goldilocks.  
  
To his surprise, she graced him with a smile. Hey, Spike, glad to see you could make it.  
  
After an awkward pause, she stated, Well, I'm gonna head into the kitchen and get the snacks.  
  
Need help? Spike offered.  
  
Nah, that's ok, you guys stay here.  
  
After watching her leave, Spike sat down again. He turned just in time to see the two lovebirds exchange curious glances before they both shifted their gazes to look at him.  
  
Hey now, what's this about? Spike asked, feeling uncomfortable as the center of their attention.  
  
After another silent glance at one another, Tara spoke up. W-we're just g-glad to see that you're being included.  
  
Seeing Spike's surprised and disbelieving countenance, Willow hastened to add, Yeah, we've, well, we've felt kinda bad about how left out you've been since, well, you know when.  
  
Tara continued, B-but we didn't want to upset Buffy.  
  
Spike was unsure of what to say to this surprising revelation. He'd known the Wiccas were always more decent towards him than most of the other Scoobies, but he wasn't aware they'd noticed how he'd been excluded, and actually cared about it.  
  
Uh... thanks, was all he finally came up with.  
  
You're welcome, Tara said, smiling at him.  
  
Right, so, I'm just gonna go out for a smoke, he said after a minute of silence, rising to leave.  
  
With impeccable timing once again, Dawn walked in just in time to hear this. Oh no you're not! You need to cut back.  
  
Nibblet, s not like I could die of lung cancer or somethin', he pointed out reasonably.  
  
No, but your teeth could still get all icky and yellow! Besides, I don't like the smell.  
  
Knowing better than to argue with a stubborn Dawn, Spike sat back down, grumbling. Thankfully, Dawn decided to stay in the room and the four chatted rather comfortably.  
  
*******************  
  
Over the next half hour, the rest of the gang filtered in. As Spike had expected, Xander was obviously surprised to see him, but merely acknowledged him with a nod and a Dead Boy.  
  
Anya was too wrapped up in some money issue to really notice, and Giles didn't seem to really care.  
  
Buffy wandered in and out while people arrived, bringing snacks. Eventually she settled down on the sofa, not too far from Spike.  
  
Once everyone was there, it was movie time. There was always some squabbling over what movie to see, but they generally ended up watching an action flick with some romance in it, which satisfied pretty much everyone.  
  
Giles left after the first movie, claiming he had work to do. Anya and Xander left after the second movie, going to have sex (as Anya made sure everyone was aware of). Halfway through the third movie, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon,' Tara and Willow retired for the night.  
  
That left just Dawn, Spike and Buffy. Somehow during the course of the evening, Spike and Buffy had scooted closer together, eventually ending with her snuggled against him, his arm around her. As the credits appeared, Dawn quietly got up and went to bed.  
  
Looking down at Buffy in the darkness, Spike could make out the tear tracks on her face.  
  
Luv? What's wrong? he asked, concerned.  
  
Buffy sniffled. It's just s-so sad! She knew he loved her, and she loved him back, but she waited until it was too late just cause of what other people might think!  
  
Spike silently noted that what Buffy had said might fit their situation more than that of the characters in the movie - that is, if she really loved him...  
  
Out loud, all he said was, Well, luv, that's the way it is sometimes. Star-crossed lovers and all that. Being such a romantic himself, he was trying hard not to show just how affected he was by the tragic love affair.  
  
But it didn't have to end that way, she whimpered.  
  
No, luv, it didn't, Spike agreed, stroking her hair soothingly. I guess she was too scared to risk it.  
  
Buffy was quiet for a long while. Suddenly, she sat up and turned to Spike, looking resolved.  
  
Well, I think she was stupid. She shoulda just shown him how she felt. It might've been difficult for them to be together, but not impossible! But no, she had to go and be all cowardly when all she would have had to do to show him how she felt was -  
  
Buffy leaned forward and kissed Spike thoroughly.  
  
After a long minute, she pulled back, nearly panting. Despite how obvious she felt she was being, he still looked confused.   
  
While he understood both what she was saying and what he was hoping she meant by her actions, he still wasn't completely certain; after all, Buffy was the master of mixed signals.  
  
Quietly, she asked, Do you think he would've gotten the message if she'd done that? ... Or do you think maybe another kiss would be necessary to convince him that she loves him.  
  
Spike tried (and failed) to contain a broad smile. I think a second kiss might be necessary, luv. Just so he'd be really certain just what exactly she-  
  
As he'd hoped, Buffy shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
